dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World is a vast and ancient primordial force whose existence predates that of time itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Souls, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. 'History' After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and sealed his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World was destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an untempered obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. Driven by its deep and highly obsessive love for Issei, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to lock Issei away forever within herself. 'Appearance and Personality' 'True Form' Supernatural_World_True_Form.jpg Realm_of_Heaven.jpg|'Heaven' Underworld_Landscape.jpg Under-world.jpg|'The Underworld' SW - Limbo.jpg|'Limbo' Takamagahara_Manga.png|'Takamagahara' Yomi.jpg|'Yomi' Mount_Kaliash.jpg|'Mount Kaliash' IMG_1989.JPG Unworld.jpg Dimensional_Gap.jpg|'The Dimensional Gap; the Supernatural World's 'deepest core. The Supernatural World's true form is represented by the entire landmass of the multiple Heavens, the various realms of the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. When its consciousness travels to Issei's inner world, it is described as a multi-colored gigantic pillar of smoke-like energy. In its "Suu" incarnation, it refers to the Dimensional Gap (the space between the Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) as the deepest core of its 'heart'. When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World was destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own sentience. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami, the Supernatural World possesses a separate and distinct mind, and is a completely independent entity from the Shinto Goddess. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only ''it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World developed an obsession with Issei and became enamored with him. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was its mental transition towards a more Yandere (ヤンデレ) persona, a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. This particular trait is present in both incarnations of the Supernatural World, with the first incarnation expressing the yanderu (病んでる) side, and "Suu" exhibiting more of the deredere (デレデレ) side. The Supernatural World also inherited remnants of the insanity that plagued Izanami while she was trapped in Yomi. As such, it has a rather unstable 'mind', often concealing its instability behind an aloof, if not polite nature around others, and adopting a sweet and overly affectionate persona towards Issei. However, it has also shown extreme vulnerability and loneliness, and depends on Issei for emotional comfort. The Supernatural World is very much aware of its fractured mental state, and is prone to having extreme feelings of melancholy when unable to maintain its limited composure. World_Incarnations.gif Incarnations_Meet.gif|'The two incarnations of the Supernatural World' Sekai_-_SWorld.jpg Suu_-_Supernatural_World.jpg The Supernatural World had the ability to manifest itself in a corporeal form, with each incarnation baring the imprint of its consciousness and obsessive love for Issei. This allowed the sentient world to express its true personality; albeit with minor alterations as a result of presenting itself in feminine form. Although it had initially projected itself in the form of a woman in order to coax and lure Issei into staying within its depths, the Supernatural World absolutely delighted in identifying as female, and began to exhibit an eerily human-like feminine personality. She affectionately referred to Issei as her Visitor, and became driven by a desire to smother and devour him, until his light permanently dimmed within the boundaries of her primordial form. In addition to harboring an unrestrained amount of affection for Issei, she displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near him. Despite her coquettish and 'lovey-dovey' nature, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World initially harbored a blatant disregard for Issei's own feelings and well-being, and repeatedly dismissed his pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. She also stated that despite being the home of the mythological entities for so long, she held no emotions towards her dwellers. On the other hand, she exhibited loneliness and longs for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. The Supernatural World's desire to keep Issei all to herself was so strong that she tearfully pleaded with him to stay within her and not to return to the Earth. She told Issei that she was unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, meaning that she cannot manifest on Earth or Space. This detriment only strengthened her determination to prevent Issei from leaving her. Despite her controlling and forceful nature, the Supernatural World harbored a great amount of devotion to Issei, and was extremely grateful to him for releasing her consciousness. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession and affection for him deepened to an even greater level of intensity (though she noticeably expressed jealously when Issei called the Earth his home, only to display a far more blissful attitude once Issei also accepted her as his home). After Issei partially healed her mind, the Supernatural World displayed a much more stable demeanor, and was genuinely touched that Issei still aimed to save her and the Earth. Later on, her consciousness would eventually drift away into the depths of her true form, with Issei's genuine acceptance finally giving his relationship with the Supernatural World closure. The Supernatural World's most defining characteristic is its obsessive and irrevocable mania for Issei, with the trait being more pronounced in its female incarnations; especially the "Suu" persona. It also exhibits characteristics of obsessive love disorder: *Obsessively talking about their loved object *Unwanted intensive attention to the love object *Attempts to monitor or otherwise control their love object's life and activities *Excessive joy, to the point of relief, when able to get in touch with or be with their love object. '"Sekai"' Woman_Shaped_World.gif Initial_Incarnation.jpg Chō_shizen_no_Sekai.jpg Sekai_-_Full_Body.jpg Blue-Eyed World.jpg Photo_2.JPG Sekai.jpg IMG_2328.JPG First_World_Profile.jpg Sekai_Profile.jpg Se-kai.jpg First World Form.jpg Kai-se.jpg IMG_2597.JPG Sek-ai.jpg Sekai (World).jpg 6a01348361f24a97.jpg Sesekai.jpg SSkai.jpg Amused Sekai.jpg Sekai1.jpg Sekai2.jpg Sane Sekai.jpg IMG_3025.jpg IMG_3095.jpg IMG_3657.jpg IMG_3536.jpg Original_Incarnation.jpg In its first incarnation, it has the appearance of a mature fair-skinned woman with pronounced cheek bones, dark-black hair, light icy-blue eyes, and crimson-red lipstick that seemed to darken in color from time to time. Her initial attire consisted of a starched collared blouse with a black brooch under her throat, a high waisted ankle-lengthed skirt, and a croak lengthened jacket with puffed shoulders and dark lapels. She also wore black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. Issei surmised that this form's voice sounded velvety and soft, and at the same time low and sweet while speaking loving words with threatening undertones. This incarnation of the Supernatural World exhibited a devouring, consuming love towards Issei; often referring to him as something so small and fragile that she could devour him whole. She maintained a possessive attitude, and often made threatening allusions to wanting to 'cover' Issei; i.e, smothering him until he was down to his last breath. "Sekai" was shown to be somewhat emotionally unstable and irrational, as her immediate reaction to Issei's gentle attempts to get her to let him go, was to suffocate him with the force of her ambiance. Due to this action, it can be said that this version of the Supernatural World is not able to handle the notion of rejection well. However, once she became aware of what she was doing, she quickly became remorseful and apologized to Issei. She wept with genuine tears and insisted that she didn't mean to do what she did to him. '"Suu"' IMG 1489.jpg C7Hq30NWwAAGFcq.jpg Suu Alternate Outfit.jpg SuuProfile2.jpg Stable_Suu.jpg Alter_Suu.jpg SuSuu.jpg Alternate Outfit.jpg ProfileSuuWorld.jpg Suu_-_Alternate_Style.jpg WorldSuu.jpg Suu Drawing.JPG IMG_2032.JPG IMG_2521.JPG IMG_2524.JPG IMG_2523.JPG Sanity Restored.jpg Alternate Outfit2.jpg IMG 2576.JPG Alternate Suu.jpg B&W Suu.jpg IMG_3652.jpg Primary_Incarnation.jpg Tumblr_on1793TvWa1w6letwo1_540.gif Living_World.gif S..u..u...jpg|'Suu', with her previous incarnation's eye color. After transporting Issei out of the realm of its consciousness, the Supernatural World manifested into another female incarnation that would come to be known as "Suu", short for Su'pernat'u'ral. This form becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World for the rest of its interactions with Issei. As "Suu", it resembles a woman in her early thirties with light brown skin, short curly black hair, round cheekbones, almond-shaped brown-black eyes (which coincidentally, is a darker shade than Issei's light brown eyes), and blood-red lipstick. This incarnation of the Supernatural World wore a black ribbed turtleneck sweater, black pants and shoes, and occasionally substituted the pants for garter-belted fishnet tights. Very rarely, this incarnation changes her hairstyle, and wears a black tank top under brown overalls. Issei mused that the voice of this form sounded sweet; like poison dipped in honey. At the same time he thought of her voice as husky and sultry at the edge with craving ''hunger. Unlike her predecessor, "Suu" possessed a more ebullient and kittenish personality; with her obsessive love and affection for Issei seemingly magnified to an unprecedented level of intensity. She was shown to be openly flirtatious and coy, often displaying an excessive touchy-feely nature around Issei. She gleefully invaded Issei's personal space whenever she had the opportunity, and forcefully kissed Issei anytime his guard was down, regardless of how uncomfortable it made him. "Suu" also became somewhat querulous whenever Issei tried to avoid her kisses. Despite this intrusive nature, "Suu" expressed a degree of vulnerability about her feelings towards Issei; telling him that despite her desire of wanting to keep him all to herself, she felt that if she had done so, Issei would've grown to hate her. When Issei revealed to her that he had never hated her and would still do everything he could to protect her and the Earth, "Suu" became overjoyed, and was relieved that he harbored no negative feelings towards her. Although she is seemingly more stable and collected than her previous self, "Suu" has exhibited a tendency to let her extreme jealousy and hatred of the Earth get the better of her. This is presumably due to the Supernatural World's desire of wanting to be Issei's true home, and its sense of insecurity over the Earth being the latter's current state of residence. Nevertheless, this hatred eventually dissipated after Issei declared to save her and the Earth. '''Powers and Abilities Although the Supernatural World has not been shown to possess any fighting capabilities, it is an ancient and immense force that has remained for billions of years, if not eons, as it predates the God from the Bible, Ophis, Great Red, and the many other mythological beings proceeding them. The world's atmosphere is the source of all the energies of Heaven and all its seven regions, the many sections of the Underworld, and the realms of the various mythological beings. As such, all of the inhabitants of the Supernatural World draw their powers and abilities from its ambiance. The Supernatural World has the ability to suppress and negate a being's powers, as it dampened Issei's powers in order to prevent him from blocking its advances. It also has the ability to alter the nature of an entity, and was responsible for changing Issei's body structure to the physiology of a star. 'Weaknesses' Jealousy.gif|'A Broken World...' Suu - Heaven and the Underworld.gif|'Heaven' and Hell Psychological_Withdrawal.gif|'Emotional Dependency' Remembering_the_Past.gif Despite maintaining its existence for eons, it is possible for the Supernatural World to be damaged severely. However, within the Convocation universe, it states that neither its female body, or its consciousness would be destroyed in the process. The Supernatural World also possesses a mentally unbalanced state of 'mind', due to its consciousness being merged with Izanami-no-Mikoto for over millennia. Even after it is separated from the Shinto Goddess, the world was left with remnants of the Goddess' insanity, with Issei noting that its consciousness was still fragile. Though the level of its mentality has slowly healed, the Supernatural World became more psychologically dependent on Issei, in part due to Issei being the one who partially healed its 'mind', and the world's vast obsession with him. As a result, Issei's presence has an effect on the sentient world's mental state. The Supernatural World has no control over worlds that exist in an outversal/hyperdimensional space, because such worlds, even if they perfectly qualify as 'supernatural realms', they exist outside of its primordial form's boundaries. A prominent example of this would be the Warzone, a vast realm created by Amenominakanushi. Due to it existing out of the Supernatural World's boundaries, it could not sense Issei at all once he was transported to the Warzone. 'Quotes' ;To Issei *"You have such a cute and adorable face, Issei. So sweet enough to devour." *"I just wanted to keep you. You're different than the dwellers that reside upon me. A-and you saved me, Issei. You freed me. I love you. I love you so much, that I want to keep you. Forever. You understand, don't you, Visitor? Please say yes." *"Issei, please. I am the Supernatural World. I am unable to leave outside of my own boundaries." *"My dear visitor. My hearts beat for you only. And your fragile heart belongs to me. Mine to pull out and mine to devour, just so you'll remember that you're mine." *"I wanted...no still want to keep you. All to myself. But having a Visitor who is angry with me would make me sad. I don't want you to hate me, Issei." *"Such a sweet little Visitor. You'll protect the Earth, you say? And me, your very own walking...talking...true...home." *"Visitor-dear...you care for me. You really don't hate me." 'Trivia' Ezgif.com-crop.gif|'First Incarnation' First_Variation.jpg SuuWorld.gif|'Suu, The Supernatural World's current incarnation.' SekaiAnimated.jpg|'Sekai, in animated style.' IMG 2630.JPG IMG 2656.JPG WIN_20171121_01_37_20_Pro.jpg|'A Drawing of Suu' Suu_and_her_various_forms.jpg Suu_-_Second_Picture.jpg Mind-Link.gif Suspicious_Suu.gif Sekai Anime Design.jpg Sekai_Incarnation_phixr.jpg SekaiWorld.jpg Animeized_Suu.jpg Suu_(Anime).jpg World's_Eyes.jpg World's_Forms.jpg Human!World.jpg *The concept of the Supernatural World's character was partially inspired by Idris, the human personification of The TARDIS from the British science fiction television programme Doctor Who. Much like how the TARDIS refers to The Doctor as her "Thief", the Supernatural World refers to Issei as her "Visitor". *The Supernatural World refers to Heaven and Hell, as well as the rest of the mythological realms, as its 'hearts'. *It is one of the oldest entities to exist, as it predates the God from the Bible, Angels, Devils, Gods and Buddhas, Ophis, Great Red, and the Trihexa. *'Suu', the incarnation who becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World, comes from the Japanese verb suu (吸う). When conjugated, it means to inhale, sip, or breathe in, which matches the Supernatural World's desire to lock away and devour Issei within itself. Issei's reasoning for calling the world this is because the name is in its original title: Su'pernat'u'ral. *Suu's voice, as described by Issei, sounds extremely sweet, but has a mixture of "poison dripping down onto honey", rather than an absolutely melodic voice. *The "Sekai" incarnation exhibited the possessive aspect associated with the Yandere archetype, while the "Suu" incarnation displayed the more obsessive trait. *It is the second entity to kiss Issei, with Ophis being the first. *The Supernatural World's themes are ''Ready Or Not by Mischa Book Chillak Ft Esthero, and Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. The Supernatural World's yandere nature can also be attributed to it having '''obsessive love disorder: A being with this disorder tends to want to spend excessive time with their love object, such that they think excessively about and engage in behaviors that put them in touch with their love object to an extreme degree. As such, the person who loves obsessively (The Supernatural World) may behave as if addicted to their love object (Issei). In turn, the object of obsessive love may have difficulty setting clear limits and boundaries on the obsessive behaviors. *The female incarnations of the Supernatural World are visually based on actresses Mia Kirshner and Aubrey Plaza. Though if the "Sekai" incarnation were depicted in anime style, her appearance would be based on Yotsuba Maya from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This incarnation's appearance could also be shared with Naomi Tanizaki from Bungo Stray Dogs. The "Suu" incarnation would appear very similar to Kuroka, but with short curly black hair and without the latter's cat ears. Solely, her facial features would also carry a likeness to Kokonoe from the Blazblue franchise; i.e, the eye shape and facial structure. *The recent 'Suu' image in the trivia gallery is edited by the author, but is originally drawn by Artgerm. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon female character Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Species Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Canon Location Category:Former Antagonist Category:Fanon Genderless Characters